Listen
by Renegadephionix
Summary: Ezra is starting to find it difficult to train when Kanan doesnt understand why he is really having a hard time with it. Kanan is becoming frustrated that Ezra doesn't seem to listen to him at all. But with Hera intervening that'll soon change and Ezra is going to have to teach Kanan and the rest now how to listen in a whole new way.
1. Training

**So hi I've been chilling amongst the fanfiction for rebels on here for a while. I've read almost everything. So I decided it was about time I got something started. So here's my contribution. It's been a while since I've written anything that wasn't for a class so let's see how this goes. Reviews are welcome. I have a plan for another story I hope to get started soon too so you'll be seeing quite a bit of me. This is set during the first couple episodes just when they started training before they know anything. Really about Ezra. Just my own little twist on the canon. (Also really sorry I can't figure out how to tab on my iPad if anyone knows please tell me it makes me kinda upset. Format is important to me. Im using the Microsoft word processor if that helps)**

Ezra was really trying to listen to Kanan and train but it was difficult for him on the roof of the ship there was a lot going on it was hard to be able to get what he was saying and now this? Kanan didn't understand what he was asking.

"Kid come on just put the blind fold on. All you gotta do is listen to me after you do it and focus. Just do it." Kanan sighed.

Ezra didn't know how to explain it to him. He felt like he'd been there to long now to bring it up. He didn't want them to decide now that he was useless and broken and not worth it because of this. He was really good at hiding it too just not in something like this.

"Kanan I don't think I can. I don't think this will work." Ezra said

"It will if you just listen and focus." Kanan said looking annoyed.

"Yah… That's just it…" Ezra started. He wanted to try to explain but then he couldn't. "Alright fine." He sighed knowing how this might end up going. Kanan smiled and handed the cloth to him and Ezra slowly tied it over his eyes and readied himself with kanan's saber. He had a vague idea of what he was supposed to do but he couldn't get any direction now..

He felt a can whiz passed his head the wind tickled his hair as it passed and he followed it with the saber. He hadn't known they had even started. Everything was delayed now. He could feel kanan's rising anger through the force but he didn't understand how he was supposed to do this he was frustrated he couldn't get any direction and just didn't understand how he was supposed to feel the cans through the force when all he could sense was Kanan's growing frustration and it mixed with his own and clouded any hope of figuring this out.

Then he took a can between the eyes. And landed fell over. The garbage stopped coming or at least he wasn't getting hit with them any more which he had been getting hit with almost all of them as far as he could tell. He stayed on the ground dazed. Kanan's light saber had landed next to him. He felt to defeated now and frustrated to get up. He felt someone kneel down next to him and then Kanan ripped the blindfold off his face.

He looked angrier than he felt through the bond.

"Ezra! Listen to me! You have to focus!" Kanan yelled. Kanan was done he yelled at the kid a few times to get up already and he hadn't even moved.

Ezra saw Zeb behind Kanan laughing. Between that and Kanan yelling at him for something he can't control, His frustration boiled over.

"It'd be easier to focus if you didn't blind fold me!" Ezra yelled back.

"You'd be fine if you would just listen!" Kanan got up throwing up his arms.

"I can't if you do it like this!" Ezra yelled crossing his arms as he looked up at Kanan just watching for a change. He didn't mean to make him so angry.

"No Ezra you can you just won't! Ugh. Just go inside the ship. Training is over for today." Kanan sighed and put his hand over his mouth and ran it down his face. Ezra got up vaguely confused but got the message. He picked up kanan's lights saber and tossed it at him and stalked inside to his and Zeb's room.

"Hera, I don't know what to do! It goes well and then I try something new and he gets frustrated and then he won't even listen!" Kanan said tossing himself into the co-pilot seat.

"Hon." Hera said smiling kindly her eyes not even leaving the controls as she spoke. "Have you considered it's not what you think? I have the feeling that something else is going on. Something that he's not telling us."

"Hera theres a lot he's not telling us. It's not like we can push for him to lower a wall and tell us. I can barely get through to him and I'm supposed to be teaching him this."

"You'll figure it out Kanan." Hera smiled. " I just think maybe you'll have to go about it a little bit differently. Maybe you should try talking to him."

Kanan sighed. "The kid doesn't wanna talk to me." He got up out of the chair.

"This conversation isn't over!" Hera yelled after him as he started to exit.

"I know!" He yelled as he shut the door and stalked off to elsewhere on the ship.

Hera set the ship to auto pilot and leaned back in her seat. If Kanan wasn't going to talk to him then she would.


	2. Heart to heart with Hera

Chapter two

"Ezra!" Hera spoke into the com. "Can you come to the cockpit?"

Ezra sat up in his bed. He heard his name but hadn't understood the rest. He leaned over the bunk and looked at Zeb.

"What did Hera say?"

Zeb looked at him with an an eyebrow up and rolled his eyes a little. "She wants you in the cock pit." Then Zeb rolled over trying to get some sleep.

Ezra got down from the bunk and wandered to the cockpit quickly and as quietly as he could in the hopes he wouldn't run into kanan. He made it thankfully to the cock pit without an incident.

Hera was piloting again. She heard the door open and then Ezra sat down next to her. Kanan had said he was angry but the boy now just looked sad.

"Ezra." She spoke softly trying to come about whatever this sensitive subject was lightly. "You know you can tell us whatever is bothering you."

Ezra hadn't caught much of that. He could tell Hera looked like she was trying to be comforting but that was it.

"I'm sorry what?" Ezra said.

Hera looked sadder now. She turned to look at him now turning on auto pilot trying to seem more sincere. She was trying to give off a relaxed tone by piloting so it seemed normal but Ezra wasn't even listening.

"Ezra I said you can tell us what's bothering you. You're one of the crew too."

**Ezra** was glad she had turned. He didn't like where this was going though. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said crossing his arms.

"Yes you do." Hera said squinting now but the kindness in her expression did not leave. "You have to at least tell Kanan he's just trying to help you. He can't teach you if you don't help him out too Ezra." Hera smiled.

Ezra considered this for a moment. He found Hera very easy to talk to amongst the crew. At least more than Kanan sometimes. He felt like all he did was upset Kanan and he didn't want Kanan to not want him anymore.

"I don't want kanan to not want me around anymore." Ezra signed looking down at his feet. He felt hera's hand on his shoulder and looked back at her face. She looked sad again.

"Ezra. Kanan is never going to not want you around because of this. No matter what it is you are a part of the crew. You belong with us now."

Ezra smiled a little at that. Then he decided. It was no used. He couldn't hide this forever and he might as well tell Hera first. He trusted her, sorta. So he reached his hand up to the side of his head and pulled a small metal circle out of his ear slowly and showed it to her.

"I'm hearing impaired. This helps me hear a little better." He wiggled it a little then stuck it back in his ear so he'd at least be able to understand a response. He watched her face. It was unchanging her caring look remained. No pity as he had feared. So he breathed and continued.

"I'm not completely deaf but I'm kinda close I guess at least as far as I know. I can hear some sounds. But it's hard when there's a lot of other noise like on top of the ship I can't hear Kanan over the wind and the engines and I depend a lot more on lip reading so it's really hard to do training up there if I can't see his face." Ezra rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't even know what I sound like sometimes and when my parents were around they let me depend a lot more on sign language than speaking so it's just a little hard to communicate. I'm not always sure what you guys are saying even if you're looking directly at me. It's not like lip reading is a perfect art but I can hear you a little most of the so that helps."

There was silence then and Ezra got worried until he looked back up finally at Hera and she was smiling. "Ezra." She said. "Thank you for telling me." Then her expression changed as her eye brows knit together. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? This doesn't change anything. If anything it's made living with us harder because we didn't know."

"Well it's not like I'm used to having to tell people my problems or trusting anybody. I didn't want you to think I was useless." Ezra said sadly.

Hera wondered angrily for a moment what could have happened to him to make him think that this made him anything less than anyone else. Then determined she put both her hands on his shoulders.

"Now you listen to me Ezra bridger! You are not useless. You can do anything. You are nothing less because of this if anything it just makes you all that much stronger than the rest of us." She said finishing off shaking her head as if agreeing to her own words.

Then Ezra surprised her. He moved out of his chair and awkwardly hugged her while she stayed seated. She was surprised for a moment but then moved her arms to return the boys embrace. She was sure he needed it then she pushed him back keeping her hands on his arms.

"Is it alright with you if I tell Kanan and then the rest of the crew?" She asked carefully.

Ezra considered for a second then nodded while moving his hand in a knocking motion without even thinking about that.

Hera nodded back then noticed the motion. "Ezra, what's that?" She asked motioning towards his hand.

Ezra's face flushed but he answered. "It's just sign." He said embarrassed he hadn't even noticed. He was getting comfortable. Maybe to comfortable he had slipped up and talked to Hera like he used to be able to speak to his mother…

"What does it mean?" Hera asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." She nodded laughing quietly at herself for not getting that right away. "Do you think you could teach me more of that?" She asked. "I think it'll be helpful. Especially on missions." She wanted to learn just to make sure he knew every aspect of him was important but she knew he'd feel better about it if it was about being a contributing member of the crew. She knew how important to him that was and she'd make sure he would know eventually.

Ezra smiled widely and did the motion again.

"Good. Thank you Ezra." Hera smiled as well.

**Hey! I have plans for the plot to really start going places. Get more into this Ezra's past and also a villain will be coming real soon just you wait. Leave a review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. :) I'd love any feedback. **


	3. Willing

**So I'm getting to Kanan finally finding out what's up this chapter. Thanks for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think or any suggestions. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed so far! I will try to update regularly. I can't believe I'm over 100 views on the first night thank you everybody! :) Also shout out to PsychJediPirate, erzaSWrebels, I amm groot , maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416, ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest, and escapingpanda for the first reviews! You're my main bros now. Also to the guest who reviewed. I'm glad you know some signs already! You'll be seeing a lot of sign in upcoming chapters! I'm going to be basing Ezra's signing on American Sign Language as that's what I know but since this is Star Wars and all it's probably going to end up being called basic sign or just sign throughout the story but know that all the signs are ASL. So maybe you all will pick up a thing or two. ;)**

Hera knocked on kanan's door. She assumed he was mediating to cool off but he'd had enough time and this was more important. Ezra was more important.

"Kanan!" Hera shouted through the door. "We need to talk!" She knocked again and started to consider overriding the door but then it slid open.

"What Hera?" Kanan asked looking a little annoyed he'd been interrupted in his meditation.

"It's about Ezra." She stated simply and his eyes widened a little before he moved aside to let her into his room. She'd decided to tell Kanan first before the rest of the crew. She wanted Kanan to be able to have some time to go speak to Ezra while she spoke to the rest of the crew.

"So?" Kanan asked after the door closed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just got Ezra to open up to me a little. I found out what's bothering him Kanan. He wasn't intending to not listen to you earlier during training Kanan. He's trying really hard. Harder than you think." Hera started.

Kanan nodded sitting down on the bed waiting for her to continue.

"Kanan he's hard of hearing. I don't know how we didn't notice but you should know I told him it's not changing anything. He thought we would think he's useless if we knew. But it explains earlier. He needs to be able to see your face if there's a lot of other noise going on so he can understand you so he can read your lips." Hera finished.

Kanan had a rush of guilt wash over him and put his head in his hands. How had he not noticed? He'd yelled at Ezra for not listening to him when he really could not hear him instructing him anyways. No wonder Ezra had been so frustrated when he blindfolded him. He'd not only cut off his sense of sight like he intended but he'd cut off what Ezra needed to be instructed. That was never what Kanan intended he just wanted to help him learn to trust in the force but all he'd done was make Ezra feel like he wasn't enough and that wasn't true at all.

"Hera what have I done? Ugh the stuff I said to him! If I'd known I'd have waited for that lesson until we were somewhere where he'd be able to hear me!" Kanan said.

"He doesn't hate you, love." Hera said. "He understands he was just frustrated. Just and talk to him and apologize he'll understand that's not what you intended. He just wants you to be proud and feel wanted."

"I do want him here." Kanan said. "He doesn't understand that? I'm not gonna get rid of him because I'm messing up teaching."

"Kanan you're doing the best you can." Hera replied

"Well it's not enough."

Hera sighed. She wasn't getting through to him today. Probably best to let him figure that one out himself.

"I'm going to go update the rest of the crew." She said heading towards the door. "Go talk to him." She said opening the door. "Oh and Kanan. He knows something called sign. I think it'll make him feel more like part of the crew if we learn it. You should ask him about it." And with that she left.

Kanan got up and paced his room for a moment considering what he was going to say for what a total nerf herder he had been to Ezra. He finally resolved that he didn't have much time and he'd just have to go and find him and just figure it out as he went along so he went down the hall to Ezra's room just as Hera started the meeting in the common room with chop, Zeb, and Sabine. He overrode the door and it slid open. Ezra had his back turned to him. He was laying on the top bunk facing the wall, he hadn't even noticed Kanan had entered.

"Ezra?" Kanan said as he entered. The boy still didn't roll over. He was either still mad or he just hadn't heard him. Kanan hoped for the latter.

He walked over and nudged the boy on the shoulder. Ezra rolled over and sat up after he noticed it was Kanan. Kanan started to speak "Ezra look.." Then he noticed the boy was pulling something out of his hand and putting them in his ears so he waited.

"Sorry." Ezra said looking now at Kanan. "Um.. They get a little uncomfortable when I wear them a lot.. I though I was alone.." Ezra looked embarrassed. Kanan realized Ezra had just put in hearing aids that he had been hiding from him in front of him for the first time. He didn't want Ezra to be embarrassed of something like that.

"Ezra. It's okay." Kanan said trying to send reassuring waves through the force. "I don't care. Well no that's not what I mean." Kanan walked about a little rubbing the back of his neck. "I do care. I wish that you had told me earlier so I wouldn't have made such a butt of myself earlier." He said and Ezra let out a tiny laugh. "But that's not your fault I'm sorry Ezra. I shouldn't have lost my temper something I'm trying to teach you to control." He smiled and Ezra stopped looking so uncomfortable with Kanan being in his room.

"It's okay Kanan. I should have told you earlier. I'm sorry I didn't. You guys deserve to know I see that now. I'm really trying to open up more like you keep saying but it's hard." Kanan smiled. He was glad the kid wasn't angry with him. So he climbed up into Ezra's bunk and sat next to him then ruffled his padawan's hair. "Do or do not there is no try." Kanan said smirking at him and Ezra laughed at his grin then Ezra's smile faded.

"You're not mad at me?" Ezra asked.

"No. I'm glad I finally have a greater understanding now." Kanan responded. "I'm not gonna get rid of you over anything. You're stuck with me kid."

Ezra smiled and nodded.

"Buttt…" Kanan started "I would like to get in on this sign thing that Hera told me about of you are willing."

Ezra smiled and then signed at Kanan he pointed to himself then pressed his palm to his chest and pulled it away from himself until it was held Palm up in front of himself with his pinky resting against his lower ribs.

Kanan's eyes softened and he smiled back at his padawan. "What's that mean?" He asked.

"I'm willing" Ezra answered.


	4. Push will come to shove

**Yes i i know it's been like a week since my last update. I'm sorry. AP test studying is starting up so a bit less free time. But I'm trying. So in response to some questions about my update schedule and when I'm gonna post. well... i don't have a schedule I'll try to update on the weekends if I have time. There may be times during the week when I manage to write and update but hey I'm updating now! Big thanks to everyone who's read so far and suggested ideas (some very close to what I was already going for im very impressed at your intuition.) and a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please continue to the feedback really helps!**

**oh and ps! Look around in a few days for another Star Wars rebels story from me coming soon in addition to this one! **

Ezra was still getting used to the crew knowing.

Sabine was currently fiddling with one of his hearing aids and their communicators to see if she could get it to become a receiver now for messages over their comms. She figured then they wouldn't need to amp up the volume on the comm so he could actually hear them only to have him become an easier target. Plus she thought it'd be way cooler to have the comm directly in your ear.

Zeb hadn't really cared either way. Ezra liked it that way and was still trying to figure out how zeb could learn sign with four fingers but zeb hadn't really shown an interest not that he shows much of an interest in anything other than cracking some storm trooper heads together and sleeping.

Chopper was well chopper..

"Ezra?" Kanan said as he entered the room. Sabine tapped ezra on the shoulder and signed kanan wants you by fingerspelling Kanan's name then flexing her fingers palms facing towards her and then pointed at Ezra. Ezra nodded in response and then looked towards the doorway where Sabine had pointed to kanan. Kanan looked confused. Sabine had picked up basic sign very quickly. Ezra wasn't really surprised given her knack for foreign languages.

"She just said you wanted me." Ezra said trying to help kanan out. It'd only been a few weeks after all nobody except Sabine was gonna pick it up that quickly. Though kanan had managed to learn the alphabet for fingerspelling.

"Yeah Hera landed the ship I thought we could get some training done then go into town for these supplies Hera wants us to get at some point today. I got the list already." Kanan said and shook the tablet in his hand a little.

Kanan lead Ezra outside for training. He lead him through some of their routine exercise. He stayed in Ezra's view so he could focus on his lips. He said it helped him understand like it assisted along with his hearing aids. Kanan still felt guilty though. He was his master he is supposed to make Ezra's training suit him. He wanted to learn sign but found it difficult and found he relied on Ezra's hearing aids and lip reading almost as much as ezra. Sabine had asked Ezra how he'd learn to sign and speak basic so well and understand others. Ezra was excited and saddened by the question and said his parents had found him a tutor on Lothal so he learned sign and basic with the tutor. He learned to speak well and sign. He had started learning lip reading the last year with the tutor before his parents disappeared to help along with the hearing aids. The tutor thought it was important for occasions when he might have the aids out or if his hearing worsened over time. Ezra had explained though that since he only got a year of that he could really only use the lip reading to help with the hearing aids since even that wasn't perfect and sometimes basic was hard since it wasn't really his first language, sign was. Kanan knew that occasions like earlier when he walked in on Sabine fiddling with Ezra's hearing aids that he wasn't going to be able to communicate with his padawan in his current abilities in the language. He just wanted to be able to do what was best for Ezra but currently he felt he wasn't doing enough.

Kanan mind fell back into reality from the wander he had been on and looked back upon Ezra who now had the pose they had been working on down perfectly and smiled.

"Good job Ezra." He said smiling at his padawan. "I think that's enough training for today. We should go get all these supplies before it gets dark."

Ezra got up and silently followed him into town. Kanan handed Ezra half the list. Kanan didn't want to waste to much time here not with so many imperials around who might recognize them somehow.

Time passed and Ezra had most of the supplies. He was heading back to Kanan and he kept feeling a shiver in the force. He picked up his pace and pulled his com off his belt.

"Spector 6 to Spector 1. Spector 6 to Spector 1!" He said with increasing intensity as he felt the shiver get worse danger was coming.

"Spector 6, what is it?" He heard Kanan in his hearing aids. Sabines modifications had worked he'd be in awe right now if it was a more relaxed situation.

"I don't know! Something's wrong!" Ezra responded.

"Where are you?"

"Um, I'm turning into_ AHH!" He heard Ezra scream in pain and the com dissipated into static and then dead silence. Kanan panicked.

"EZRA!" He yelled into futilely into the dead com forgetting now to even use their code names. He started running hoping the force would lead him where he needed to be.

Turned out the force didn't need to intervene today though as he was running he saw storm troopers running into an ally and if he knew Ezra and his ability to call unholy amounts of danger to himself that's where the kid would be.

He was right. But with the relief also came horror for on the ground with a small pool of blood around his head and above him was Kallus pushing his staff into the boy's stomach electrecuting him. Ezra was passed out by the time Kanan had arrived but his body still writhed in pain and then laid still when Kallus lifted his staff. Kanan's worry grew he knew Zeb could survive that but Ezra… No..

Kanan pulled his com out. "Spector 1 to ghost. We are gonna need pick up we are in an ally near the market district. Hurry." He spoke the last word with the inflection that belongs with a plea and not an order as it was intended and took a deep breath before rounding the corner from where he was hiding.

He rushed in taking down the few troopers without even bothering to draw out his saber and made it to Kallus in under a minute and pulled his light saber pushing it against kallus' bo-rifle. He tried to hold his balance and calm. He had to for Ezra or they'd never get out of here. He used the force to then yank the rifle out of kallus' hands and force shoved him to the wall knocking him unconscious.

He turned and knelt down by Ezra looking him over searching for the rise and fall of his chest and it did and Kanan sighed with relief. But there was still a pool of blood around each side of Ezra's head. He was worried about that no matter how small the pools were..

"Ezra?" He said trying to get the boy to open his eyes. He shook him gently when he didn't. Still no response. Kanan bowed his head still kneeling over his padawan. He shouldn't have split the list. He didn't want them to be gone to long. This was all his fault. He didn't think this town had a big imperial presence but somehow Kallus had found them. He turned to look at the unconscious imperial agent. If he wasn't a Jedi… He would pay for attacking Ezra…

Static broke kanan's self loathing thoughts. "Ghost to Spector 1! We are ready for pick up just outside the market district."

Kanan looked down at Ezra again then lifted his com. "We're on our way!" He responded then lifted Ezra of the ground trying to be careful of his head and took off full sprint for the ghost.

Hera was gonna kill him.


	5. Change

**Hey! Thanks to everyone reading so far I've enjoyed your reviews and pms! I thought I'd update a second time this weekend. So I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter will be coming as soon as I have time. Let's see how this week goes! Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! **

_Silence is deafening. _

that's what people say. But really to Ezra silence is peace. Silence is the calm is the chaotic storm of the world's noise that Ezra was privedged to.

Ezra woke to that silence in the med bay, alone. His hearing aids weren't in. He found that calming. They were uncomfortable, a foreign body. He could function in the world just fine without them ,all on his own.

You get so much more of the world without the distraction of the noise and buzz of it.

Ezra stayed in the bed awake for a moment surveying any damage. He remembered being attacked by Kallus. Kanan was probably angry with him for not being more careful. Kanan must have taken him back to the ghost. The last he remembered was passing out on the street. He expected to wake up in an imperial ship but he was here.. He could feel a dull throb where Kallus had electrocuted him. It hurt more when he moved and his nerves felt a little fried and his skin burned but it wasn't worse than anything he had before. He got up flinching in pain but he could still move so he went off to find anyone else on the ship.

Few minutes earlier….

Hera had dragged Kanan out of the med bay to talk. He grumpily conceded to her prodding. He didn't want to leave Ezra alone again. She wanted to know what had happened. He'd come back to the ship full sprint with an unconscious Ezra and she had to send zeb out to find their abandoned supplies in that ally. He still wasn't back. She hoped they hadn't been all stolen. They were very low on credits which now was a very big problem. She'd cleaned Ezra up. She wiped up the dried blood that had been coming from his ears. The electricity had shorted out his hearing aids and those shorting out cut up his ears a little but she hadn't seen any major damage. And shed fixed up the burns on his chest… After that Kanan had just sat there mediating by his padawan in the med bay for hours. Hera didn't want to disturb but she needed to talk to Kanan about their bigger problem now.

Ezra didn't have any hearing aids and they weren't all exactly ready yet to change over to basic sign. Hera knew the alphabet and a few basic signs, zeb knew nothing, Sabine well… She'd be fine. It'd be easier for Hera if Ezra was twi'lek… Her species had a sign language using their lekku.. Not that any of the crew could use that…

Hera looked down at her partner. He was on edge. She understood she was upset too. But he looked like he was about to jump right out of that seat.

"Love, I know you want to stay with Ezra but we have to talk."

Kanan knew what was coming. "It's my fault. I split us up to make the trip go faster. I thought if we weren't there long then we'd be in less danger. I messed up. He got attacked by Kallus."

"Kanan. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. And he's going to recover. But we have another problem." Hera said and held up the hearing aids. "They're completely fried and these are expensive. He must have had them since his parents.." Hera was rather worried he might have a slight attachment to them considering. "And we don't have the credits right now to replace these. We are gonna have to find a real well paying job and until then we are gonna have to work way harder at learning sign than how we've been slacking off on it lately."

Kanan ran his hand down his face. Self loathing thoughts again flooding his brain. "I'll find something Hera. We have to."

The crew thought Ezra was dependent on them. They were about to learn that it was really them.

Kanan and heras conversation came to a halt when Ezra came into the kitchen where they had been sitting, swaying slightly as he walked and holding his chest with his hand slightly slumped over. Kanan jumped out of his seat glad to see Ezra up but also having an instinct to want to put him back in bed to make the boy rest.

"Ezra!" He said slightly shocked as he got up and went over to him and grabbed onto the boys arms in an attempt to help hold the kid up. "What are you doing? You should be resting!"

Ezra starred for a moment. He couldn't hear Kanan at all but he could still read his lips though that wasn't 100% accurate ever at all. He got that Kanan was worried about him.

"Kanan I'm fine." He said feeling only the vibration of his own voice. "Where are my hearing aids though?" He asked tapping his index finger and thumb over his ear.

Kanan frowned. " they got fried."

"What?" Ezra asked

Hera came over and dropped the aids into Ezra's hands. He starred down at the now melted hunks of plastic. What was he gonna do now? Was the crew still gonna think he was useful for missions when he couldn't even get a com message? How was he going to get new ones?

"Ezra we are gonna work as many paying jobs as we can until we can replace them. I'm sorry." Hera said until she noticed that he was staring down at his broken hearing aids in his hands thinking. He hadn't even noticed she had said anything. She reached out her hand and gently lifted his chin until she knew that he would be able to see her lips as soon as he lifted his eyes and he did and stared at her just waiting.

"We're gonna fix this Ezra." She said gently.

He starred again. Until she lifted her hand and spelled out "o-k?"

He smiled slightly at seeing that. And signed back again knocking his fist and nodding "yes."

Kanan then knelt down so Ezra could see him. "I'm sorry Ezra."

Ezra squinted at him. "It's not your fault." He was starting to not like speaking. He couldn't hear what he sounded like. "It's okay Kanan."

Kanan smiled slightly but didn't seem to believe that it was really okay as far as Ezra could see. "Come on kid. You gotta get back to bed and rest." He said and then got up and started steering Ezra from behind to Ezra's bedroom. He gently turned Ezra around when they got to the door not wanting to agitate any of his injuries.

"Goodnight, kid." He said with a smile and ruffled Ezra's hair a little.

Ezra smirked and then signed to Kanan. His right hand went flat from his chin to his open left hand until the back of his right hand hit his open palm then he bent his right hand and tapped it over his left.

Kanan smiled in understanding. And signed "goodnight" back to his padawan before opening the cabin door and ushering Ezra off to bed.

It almost felt now like their student and teacher roles had suddenly been reversed. Kanan was willing. if it would help ezra he'd do anything.


	6. Pain

**Hey I'm back and finally after almost a year (kind of) bringing you the next chapter of my story. On the plus side hopefully my writing has improved. Though I apologize for the almost Sherlock level cliffhanger. **

**Oh, and I'd also like to point out that the hearing aids Ezra had been using were very advanced in comparison to our world's actual hearing aids. (I figured star wars could be more advanced given they also have fully functioning prosthetic limbs) **

**I hope you enjoy it. **

Ezra woke up this time in the comfort of his own bed. He felt around under his pillow for his hearing aids out of habit only to come up empty handed.

_"Oh, right" _Ezra thought. _"They got broken yesterday." _

He remembered when his parents first gave him the hearing aids. They had scrounged together the money for them for him for his birthday when he was 3 years old. He was very little but he would always remember the first time he heard his parents' actual voices. It was so foreign and different than the language he had learned but beautiful in its own right. Though he couldn't remember if it was him or his mother who had been crying… Maybe it was both.

Would he ever hear any of the crew's voices again? Would he just be a burden to the crew now? He had never thought of his lack of hearing as impairment on his ability to work before but with coms on missions…

Ezra rolled over and resisted the urge to groan in frustration, and then he noticed the stains of blood on his pillow. He sat up quickly checking his head for wounds and came back with a thick trail of blood coming from both ears, which was, not only stuck to the side of his face but also matted into his hair. This is when Ezra noticed how his ears were pounding with pain. It felt like there was a pressure crushing the inside of his ears, definitely not a good sign.

So, Ezra climbed his way out of the bunk and snuck his way out into the hall to the refresher. He was going to have to wash all this blood off him before any of the crew saw him.

"Sabine we need you to start helping the rest of the crew learn sign for Ezra" Kanan told Sabine.

Sabine nodded but looked over at Hera in confusion and said, "I mean I could probably help you with the basics but don't you think it would be better for Ezra to teach everyone? I mean it is his native language after all."

Hera nodded in agreement. It became obvious to Sabine that Kanan and Hera already had a similar discussion before they called her in.

"I still think it would make him feel more like a part of the crew Kanan" Hera said.

It became obvious to Kanan that Hera had only really called Sabine in because she knew that she would take her side.

"Fine!" Kanan conceded to the girls side. "But you have to help when needed Sabine. Ezra is still new onboard we can't burden him with teaching us everything."

Hera smiled knowing she had won. She was broken from her silent celebration when Kanan spoke again.

"Ezra's awake" he said but there was something in his voice, something that told Hera everything wasn't quite right.

"What is it?" Hera asked worriedly.

"I don't know" Kanan responded closing his eyes trying to focus on Ezra through the force. "There is just something wrong" with that Kanan got up out of his seat and followed Ezra's force signature to outside the refresher door.

"We can't walk in on him when he's cleaning himself up Kanan." Hera said from behind him.

Kanan sighed impatiently, "I know" he said but still he needed to know and he was sure Ezra would try to hide it from him. He would have to go about this carefully.

"We will just have to wait" Kanan said and with his arms crossed Kanan and Hera, who had a much more relaxed posture, turned off to another part of the ship to wait for Ezra's force signature to move to another part of the ship.


End file.
